


Awakening

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty coda, Family Drama, Family Feels, I HAVE A NEW OBSESSION, I KNEW THE NOTHINGNESS WAS NOT JUST A STATE BUT A BEING, Post-Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, enjoy, enough of my ramblings, i was right, okay, yesss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: On their vacation, Amara and Chuck feel a presence they haven't felt since their beginning moments of awareness. They hurry to investigate - what they find worries them immensely.





	Awakening

Amara and Chuck paused in their endless chess game as they felt a ripple in the universe. Both shared a wide-eyed look.

“We need to check it out.”

“Brother –”

“I have to Amara.”

They appeared in The Empty, blackness all around; Chuck shifted uncomfortably while Amara seemed more at home than she had in a long time.

“Brother, hello.”

Nothingness turned in irritation seeing them, they scoffed.

“Oh joy, it’s you two. Why can’t I just sleep? What do you two want?”

Chuck looked at Amara who looked at him. God sighed and looked at his older brother.

“We –”

Chuck cut off at the glare Amara gave him. He sighed and started again.

“I wanted to see why you were awake, it's been so long and –”

“ _I_ am awake because your winged brat woke up.”

They said the silence seemed to press down on them. Chuck shifted uncomfortably.

“I – I am sorry I –”

“We had a deal I allow your things to be stored here, and you both don’t disturb me with your bickering. I don’t know how it happened, or why, but _fix it_. Happens it again and I take away your toys _**understand**_?"

They suddenly seemed to loom over Amara and Chuck in a massive wave – Amara grabbed Chuck and hauled them out as they crashed over them. They escaped into the universe, the twinkling stars and galaxies seeming to calm them both down.

Chuck looked around and breathed – was it any wonder he made this? When before his existence had been that. The siblings shivered hearing the echo of their laughter.

“We need to find the Winchesters and see what’s going on – something that can wake up Castiel that’s not either of us worries me.”

Amara nodded, sighing when Chuck seemed to brush her and spiraled back toward the green and blue marble, he never did like being comforted after an argument with their brother - at least that remained the same. She took a breath before following him.


End file.
